


91

by oliviateixeira



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviateixeira/pseuds/oliviateixeira





	91

O apartamento 91 está mudo e o silêncio é incomum. O inverno traz a chuva; torrencial e ingênua. Um indivíduo toca a gaita de boca; notas melancólicas, notas bruscas, desinteressa-se. De frente à janela, assiste a noite cair.

 

O homem chega e, sem dizer palavra, senta-se ao sofá.

 

Eles pensam.

 

 _A_  – Estou cansado. Há um problema que não consigo resolver. Nosso problema. Um problema prolixo, mas eficaz. Se não fosse eficaz e viciante, não estaríamos aqui, próximos, tão perto, tão capazes de nos tocarmos e sentirmos a pele de ambos – não, nada de pele – mente em raio-imagens a calhar velozes e ninguém mais no mundo a ser nós. Ninguéns. Somos só nós e nem você sei se sabe disso. Talvez seja bom assim. Jamais saber.

 

 _L_  – Tudo contêm uma solução. Até os casos mais difíceis. E isso deve ser tratado como um mero mais um.

 

 _A_  – Sei quando ele está pensando. As notas musicais se tornam ríspidas, como se brigassem consigo mesmas. Seus ombros tencionam. Não se esforce tanto, eu quero dizer.

 

 _L_  – Depois de ignorá-lo, deve-se esperar, por que a explosão sempre vem por agora, a qualquer momento... agora... ou agora. Ou será a minha própria? Ele percebe quando toco. Quando toco um instrumento ou quando não o toco em espaços inexistentes, aquele dos centímetros quando andamos pela rua e nossas mãos suspendem ao ar frio.

 

 _A_  – Faz quanto tempo? Quatro anos, sim. Quatro. Um bom tempo. Tento lembrar quando essa... sensação começou. Não consigo. Talvez tenha existido desde o começo. É, provavelmente. Eu é que não percebi. Estava muito obstruída no meio de nós dois para que qualquer um de nós achássemos que houvesse algo que um dia explodiria no toque ou no olhar em algum momento. Afinal, tínhamos todo o tempo todo mundo.

 

 _L_  – Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Não é como se ele fosse desaparecer.

 

 _A_  – Engraçado. Sempre soube, e a realização só veio quando precisei tomar a decisão. Entre duas coisas boas. Essenciais. Eu quero os dois. Preciso. Errado. Eu não preciso. Isso seria mesquinho.

 

 _L_  – Ele está tenso. Bate os pés em um ritmo rápido contra o assoalho. Talvez tenha brigado com ela. Isso é raro. Ela é calma, diferente das outras, ela entende. Ela é quase... boa para ele.

 

 _A_  – Então eu imagino o que aconteceria.

 

 _L_ – Mudo de música. Tom menor. Preciso catalogar as possibilidades.

 

 _A_  – Ponho-me de pé. Ele não se move, não reage. Continua a tocar e mesma música ríspida. Ando até ele. Chamo-o pelo nome. Ele para de tocar no mesmo instante. “Sim?”. Estendo a mão e envolvo meus dedos ao redor de seu pulso. Pele gelada. Ele permanece parado, como uma estátua. Por alguns segundos apenas ficamos, assim e assim, a chuva ao fundo; o único som. Aos poucos se vira e me olha, em sua frialdade - não, não tanto. Eu devia ter o ânimo de articular o que tenho para dizer. A decisão que já tomei, mas não realmente, entre ficar e ir. Então, ao invés de falar, me aproximo um pouco mais. Uma de suas mãos ainda segura aquela maldita gaita de boca, enquanto a outra jaz suspensa no ar. Mais uma vez, ele pensa, e pensa rápido. Ponho minhas mãos em seu rosto e encosto meus lábios nos dele. Tão devagar que poderia ser quase um beijo de amigo. Mas não é - não para mim. Eu fecho meus olhos e a sensação de sua boca dói contra a minha. Abro os olhos. Do sofá, ele toca uma música diferente, agora com mais calma.

 

 _L_  – A chuva parou. Pena. Gosto da chuva.

 

 _A_ – Ele é um paradoxo encarnado num corpo humano. Literalmente forte e fraco, vivo e morto, louco e são. Sei o quão forte ele é, e ao mesmo tempo o quão frágil e por tal motivo eu não o despedaçaria dessa maneira. Seria perdê-lo. Ou apenas tê-lo por pouco tempo para em seguida separar.

 

 _L_  – Ponho a gaita de lado. Não é que eu precise de sua presença. Tecnicamente uma pessoa não precisa de outra para sobreviver. Eu apenas (tecnicamente, socialmente e clinicamente) vivo melhor com ele. _Desde_ ele. Ele... toca-me. Ultimamente nos tocamos de propósito quando a distância é pouca. É proposital, de ambas a partes. Eu não entendo isso. É em vão.

 

 _A_  – Preciso me contentar com os toques insignificantes, os meros segundos aleatórios e imperceptíveis. Enquanto corremos em uma rua escura e nossos pulsos se tocam, e eu nunca sei se é acidental. Analisamos espectro já sem vida e nos abaixamos para olhar de perto, nossos ombros roçam por mais tempo que o necessário. Eu lhe passo sua xícara de café no café da manhã, todas as manhãs, só para ter a chance.

 

 _L_  – Toques em vão. Nunca soube que existia tal coisa. Novas informações. Viro-me e te olho. Você deve pensar que o amor é um mistério para mim. O quão certo está, Ele. Tão, tão certo.

 

 _A_  – É esse o problema. Preciso mais de ti além dos toques. Preciso consumir, preciso te ter por completo, ter a certeza de que nossa morte permaneceria enquanto a vida existisse. E contigo não há isso.

 

 _L_  – Dou-me conta do óbvio. Eu mataria por você. Quem sabe até morreria. Sorrio. Sem dúvida, eu morreria por você. A qualquer momento, sem hesitar.

 

 _A_  – Ele está sorrindo. “Qual é a graça?”, pergunto. As luzes da rua refletem em seu rosto pálido. “Nada”, é sua resposta. Ele pousa um momento o olhar em mim, não só o olhar mas também toda sua alma. É pesado.

 

 _L_  – “Boa noite”, digo, por que não posso mais ficar aqui. Você não responde até eu desaparecer no corredor.

 

 _A_ – “Boa noite,”, digo, quando só vejo sua sombra. E, por fim, estou só.


End file.
